1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a reclosable package for dispensing elongated rod shaped articles, especially cotton-tipped swabs. In particular, the dispenser is intended as a travel size package for swabs.
2. The Related Art
Merchandising of certain rod shaped articles, such as cotton-tipped swabs, requires a dispenser for holding a group of these articles in oriented fashion. Single articles must be dispensable from a predetermined dispensing position while a second of the articles of the group is automatically brought into the vacated position. When the article is a cotton-tipped swab, it is important that the article be kept clean. The dispenser must minimize the risk of contamination from dust and dirt. Particularly important is that the dispensing of the product be facile while at the same time minimizing exposure of the remaining swabs to contaminates.
A variety of packaging systems for these purposes have been described in the literature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,035 (Hartman) discloses a thermoformed blister of flexible plastic material sealed to a backing card. The package includes a cover and an egress opening. A hinge is provided for the cover which rotatably attaches to the thermoformed blister.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,501 (Capucio) discloses a dispenser for rod-shaped articles such as cotton-tipped swabs. The package is designed so that dispensing may be effected without contacting the ends of the articles. When it is desired to dispense the product, passage through a normally closed opening is achieved by using the thumb to engage the article's center portion via a cut-out section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,730 (Lemoine) reports a cotton swab shipping container and dispenser. A removable "T" shaped panel is provided for converting from a shipping container to a dispenser function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,200 (Cowan et al.) provides another solution to delivery and protection of swabs. A blister pack with totally peelable top face is placed within a clear, hard plastic outer case with movable lid. When empty, the blister pack is replaced with a refill. The outer box is retained for reuse. Although a significant advance, the outer box is expensive and heavy. This system is best utilized in institutions rather than in the low volume usage of individual consumers. Better dispensing systems are necessary, especially for the travel size market.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reclosable dispenser for use with many types of dry goods, but especially cotton swabs, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reclosable dispenser for dry goods, especially cotton swabs, which can be proportioned for travel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a reclosable dispenser for dry goods, especially cotton swabs, which is amenable to facile filling and alignment of the individual rod shaped articles or swabs in an ordered side-by-side arrangement.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a swab dispenser with a relatively sturdy outer housing whose interior can readily be accessed to retrieve one or more swabs in an orderly dispensing arrangement.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent through consideration of the following summary and detailed discussion.